


HoDT - Cruise

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Master Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn take a cruise vacation.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 7





	HoDT - Cruise

**105**

**Cruise**

"This is _not_ what I had in mind when I said I wanted to relax, Padawan," complained Master Dooku as he dumped the traveler's bag onto the bunk of the small cabin he was going to share with a much older Qui-Gon Jinn.

"You can relax in Madame Nu's _library_ any time, Master." Qui-Gon quipped and received a glare for his trouble. The Jedi Knight plopped down onto the other bunk and folded his arms under his head. "Besides it's only a five day cruise and it would be a good social experience for you."

"Social experience? Qui-Gon I don't need help with my social skills."

"Then why is it that Madame Nu and I are your _only_ friends?" he asked of the older man. Dooku said nothing as he explored the cabin, both to see what accommodations they had and to distract himself from the current topic. Unfortunately his former Padawan could be as stubborn as he. "Well?"

"Well what?" Dooku rhetorically answered from the refresher.

"You know what."

"You know _why_."

"Master," Qui-Gon's voice was much closer and Dooku glanced back at him as the young Jedi stood in the doorway of the refresher. "You can't let that one experience hold you back from discovering and enjoying friendship."

"I _don't_ ," the master snarled and pushed past his apprentice. If this was how this _vacation_ was going to be like, he wanted off now before the ship disembarked from its dock. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him from leaving the room.

"Just... humor me and not hole yourself up in here the entire week. You might, Force forbid, enjoy yourself." Dooku glared at him but it softened after a few moments at the patient look he received from the Jedi. His shoulders lightened under Qui's grip.

"Alright, but do not make me be friends with these people," he surrendered.

Qui-Gon smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it. Now let's go cruise the ship's cantina, who knows maybe you will like someone."

"Doubt it," remarked Dooku. "I do not cruise cantinas."

Qui-Gon laughed and put an arm around his Master's shoulders as they headed out of the cabin together. "No, you cruise the Archives instead."

Dooku's cheeks burned at the implication of what he exactly does in the Archives. "I do _not_!"

Qui-Gon barked mirthfully.


End file.
